


Gone Fishing

by CatsRecipehs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsRecipehs/pseuds/CatsRecipehs
Summary: Ignis and Gladio find themselves alone at the campground as Noctis and Prompto leave to fish at the nearby lake. When old memories are brought to light, can Ignis keep his composure?





	

The Vesperpool was certainly the most interesting place the group of men had been on their ever-changing journey. The swampy, creature infested area was the furthest removed from the luxuries of the Crown City that Ignis had ever been, and he could tell he was starting to feel a bit home sick. Camping was fun, but the novelty was wearing thin when compared to a soft hotel bed. At least one thing was the same: he was always the one to wash the dishes, which he did in a makeshift sink in the safety of their camping ground. It seemed that task had been perpetually assigned to the cook.

“You know, have any of you ever heard the phrase ‘You cook, I’ll clean’?” Ignis asked with a heavy sigh, lifting an arm up to wipe a bit of sweat from his brow. It was hot, and he was glad for his casual t-shirt in such situations. When he received no response, he turned around to see what awaited him. Four empty chairs, save for a note left at Prompto’s spot. The advisor headed over and hastily snatched it up. “Gone fishing, we’ll be back later, N and P,” he read aloud.

“They’ve been planning that since we got here,” a deep voice said from over Ignis’s shoulder, the sudden sound of which made the smaller man jump just a bit. Behind him stood Gladio, holding a large pile of freshly chopped wood in his more than capable arms. The dark haired man must have noticed Ignis’s little jump, because he smirked softly. “Sorry Specs. Just needed to get some more wood for the fire before the sun is completely gone. This place is crawling with some of the weirdest stuff I’ve ever seen. I don’t want to run out in the middle of the night.”

“Good thinking, Gladio,” Ignis responded, folding the note up and putting it in his pocket. “At least if those two get into trouble, we can hear them from here,” he added, then moved back towards his cooking area to resume his cleaning.

Gladio dropped the large pile of wood besides the carefully pitched tent, taking a moment to brush the smaller fragments off of his tank top. “You’re not worried about them going off like that here? That’s not like you, Ignis,” he said, making his way over to the other man’s side to pick up a towel. The least he could do was dry the dishes. He knew Ignis worked hard to keep them all happy.

“They are not that far away, just down the hill. They are more than capable of handling themselves in a fight, thanks to your training. Besides, I’ve never stopped Noctis from doing what he wanted,” Ignis said, glancing over at Gladio with a thankful look in his eyes, which suddenly turned to slight panic. “No no no, you promised we would never bring it up again, ever…”

Gladio was chuckling now, his brown eyes dancing with mischief. It had been over a year since the night of Noctis’s 18th birthday, but the evening was forever etched in Gladio’s mind. It was true that Ignis never stopped Noctis from doing what he wanted to do. It was also true that Ignis felt it was his royal duty to ensure that Noctis was safe even in his wildest escapades, including accompanying the three other men to a dance club in the heart of Insomnia. Someone had to drive them, anyway, and it wasn’t like he was just going to sit in the car and read. “Iggy, I know you still don’t believe me, but I am not the one who spiked your drink.”

Ignis stiffened now as he tried to force memories of the night out of his mind, but not for the reasons anyone would outwardly guess. In this moment, so close to the other man, he could not afford to let on to the truth. “Oh I believe you, as Prompto already told me he was the one who spiked the first. You were second and Noctis was the third, and then by that time I did not care what I was drinking and I would gather that none of you did, either.”

Gladio was still grinning. The look on Ignis’s face and the way his body tensed when speaking about the subject always pulled his curiosity. He had never had occasion like this to press the man on the matter. Here, in this place, and alone? He couldn’t resist. “You got me. How much of that night do you remember?” he asked. He would dry a thousand dishes to keep this conversation rolling.

“I…I don’t know,” the advisor stammered softly. He was so terrible at lying, his green eyes focused down on the plate he had scrubbed clean at least five times over since Gladio had joined him.

“I think you know,” Gladio said, his eyes now scanning over the man to his side. “You were wearing a shirt kind of like your Crownsguard uniform, but short sleeved. Dark green. Tight. Showed off your muscle. Black leather pants that hugged your hips,” he said, placing the dish he was drying down now in favor of leaning on closer to Ignis, his lips at the man’s ear. “Didn’t know you could move like that, Specs…” he whispered.

The heat between them was the same as it had been that night. Gladio could hold his liquor, but Ignis was not used to drinking so quickly. It had lowered his inhibitions, and it only took one time asking for Ignis to get on the dance floor with Gladio. He had never told a soul that he remembered every touch, every movement of their bodies together in the colorfully vailed darkness of the club. And now, after all this time, Gladio was close again, so close he could feel the heat of his breath on his neck. Ignis was blushing. “I…didn’t know I could either,” he managed to whisper, the plate he had in hand now sinking to the bottom of the basin as he let it go without realizing.

Gladio now knew this was his situation to command. He reached over and grabbed Ignis’s arms by the wrists, gently turning their bodies so that they were face to face. He placed Ignis’s hands onto his hips, feeling long fingers curl into his sculpted waistline. “Like this…remember?” he asked, his own hands now slipping over to Ignis’s lithe body. When Ignis pushed into him, it shocked him enough to give an audible groan followed by a deep chuckle. Both of them were bulging out of their pants. Ignis did remember. “You never did tell me if I made you come,” Gladio hissed.

“You never asked,” Ignis hissed in return, now beyond any veil of keeping secrets. The other two were gone, and they were alone in the hot wilderness. Ignis was proper and poised, but he was also a man. A man whose needs could only be sated by what stood before him. “Wonder if you can do it again,” he added, sexual prowess now laced in his green eyes as he stared at Gladio. Daring him. Maybe they were both in command.

“Challenge accepted,” Gladio whispered quickly before he leaned in and kissed Ignis, his tongue pushing its way into the other man’s mouth without waiting for an invitation. His large arms held him close, hips rolling up against hips as he pulled back for air. His lips moved to trail down Ignis’s neck as the other man rolled his head to the side, eager to invite all of his touches. A groan made Gladio pulse in his pants, and he knew then that this would not last long. He needed to act quickly to get the release he really wanted. Without warning he started to back Ignis up, moving until he could feel the other man’s back hit solid rock.

 As if on cue, Ignis’s hands had moved from Gladio’s body to pull and tug at buckles, buttons and zippers. He’d imagined this so many times in his head it was like he knew the best route to take, moving to his own attire before pulling Gladio back in against him. “Gladio…quickly…” he whispered between them. The bare skin of their cocks touching each other made Ignis bite his lip to try to calm himself down, bringing up a small bit of blood to glisten in the rising moonlight. Gladio eagerly licked it away, his tongue disappearing into Ignis’s mouth again as he used his muscular arms to lift the man up with little effort. Ignis complied without question, legs wrapping around Gladio’s waist as he prepared himself for the pain he knew was coming. It was every inch worth it, Ignis groaning into the kiss as he felt Gladio guide himself inside the tightest of spaces, his eyes squeezing shut as he waited out the initial shock of taking something of that girth into his body. Movement now, slowly at first as Gladio steadied their bodies, the pace picking up once he found the perfect rhythm.

Ignis pulled from their kiss to pant for air, pain washed away by an intense feeling of pleasure. His own cock was being stroked by Gladio’s washboard abs, a movement made more intense by the way Ignis started to roll his hips into the other man. No one had ever picked him up like this before. How could he ever go back to anything less than this.

“Ig…Ignis…gonna…come…” Gladio grunted and groaned, unable to control himself any longer. He speed up, fingers digging into Ignis’s skin as he suddenly jerked fiercely upward, his cock pulsing and spilling it’s contents into the deepest parts of his companion’s body.

A grunting moan unlike anything Ignis had ever heard before filled his ears, the sensations together making it impossible for him to hold out any longer. The orgasms were timed perfectly, their bodies tensing around themselves in the warm night air, sweat dripping off both of their brows as Ignis coated Gladio’s stomach with his hot come. The intensity of the waving orgasms lasted long enough for Ignis to forget all of his surroundings, head leaning back against the rock as he stared up at the sky with closed eyes. “Gl…Gladio…” he whispered.

Gladio could feel his body shaking, a weakness that he was not used to feeling but something that was more than welcomed. He gently let Ignis down, raising an arm up to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. “I knew you remembered…I knew it wasn’t just because you were drunk,” he whispered, leaning in now to place the softest kiss on Ignis’s lips.

Ignis returned the kiss, his face blushed over but more relaxed in appearance that Gladio would have ever seen it before. “We better clean up, they will be back soon.”

“Yeah. You know…I heard back in Maldacio that there’s some kind of monster fish in this lake. Be a shame if Noct just had to catch it,” Gladio said with a grin, his voice even deeper than normal.

“That would be a shame indeed,” Ignis added with a smirk.

Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
